


From a Different Time

by MaggiesAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Medical Experimentation, Past Relationship(s), Scars, Secrets, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel
Summary: AJ works at Stark Tower for Tony himself and spends most of her time hiding from the rest of the Avengers. She doesn't want the alphas there to find out her secrets, or see the scars that she hides. Will she have to run when a panic attack nearly exposes her past, to the people she should trust the most?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU in that Jarvis is still around, Bucky has been to Wakanda and healed mentally, living with the Avengers. They are at the compound, not at the Tower. More notes if necessary as I go along.  
> I've chosen not to include Wanda or Vision in this work.

 

She woke suddenly, drenched in sweat, the covers tangled around her legs; she felt trapped. Fighting to free herself, she could see nothing in the inky blackness of the room, and her chest squeezed tight while she reached under her pillow, grabbed the gun she kept there, and searched for whatever had woken her.

“You are safe, Miss Miller,” came the AI’s gentle voice.

“Open the blinds, Jarvis,” she whispered hoarsely, still backed against the headboard. She waited until the lights from the city illuminated the room, showed it to be empty before she could relax. “Lights on, forty percent. And please, stop calling me Miss Miller; I’ve told you that before.”

The lights came on slowly before the AI spoke again. “I am aware, but given your panicked state, I thought professionalism might not startle you quite as badly, AJ,” Jarvis replied.

She snorted. Setting the gun on the night table, she pushed to her feet and moved to stare out the window, shivering as the sweat-soaked clothes met the air from the room. “Raise the temp a few degrees, would you?” AJ stared over the city silently for several minutes then glanced at the clock; it was just after four in the morning. “Jarvis, are any of the Avengers staying at the tower right now? Or am I alone?”

“Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts remained; however, they are asleep in the penthouse.”

AJ nodded to herself. Peeling the sheets off the bed, she dumped them down the laundry chute and showered, throwing on workout clothes and heading for the gym. Knowing sleep would elude her, she decided to get a start on her day.

It was just after noon as AJ wandered through Stark Tower, making notes on her tablet. She was fully immersed in her work when she noticed movement at the top of her eyes and came up short. She glanced up and came while she blushed slightly. “Dr. Banner, I’m sorry; I didn’t hear you come in,” she muttered.

“It’s all right. You left a message for me this morning, about not sleeping?” he asked gently.

Frowning, she shook her head in denial, then looked up at the ceiling. “Jarvis, did you contact the good doctor on my behalf?”

There was a short pause before the AI replied. “It has been nearly a week of you unable to sleep more than four hours at night, Miss Miller. Protocol set out from Mr. Stark states that I must inform him in such instances for any staff; he, in turn, sent the request to Dr. Banner.”

Growling, AJ shook her head as she turned back to the man in front of her. “Thank you, Dr. Banner, but I’m fine, really,” she insisted.

He offered a small smile. “I know you’re…not exactly thrilled with doctors,” Bruce said gently. “No invasive exams, no deep scans. But can I check your blood pressure and pulse, at least, Miss Miller?”

AJ fought the grimace that wanted to surface and hugged the tablet to her chest. He wasn’t wrong; since coming to work here, she had kept her records confidential, and wanted no one to know anything private about her. “Only if you’ll call me AJ,” she finally relented.

“Bruce,” he replied with a smile, motioning her ahead of him.

In the lab, she sat stiffly on the exam bed, certain he could see her discomfort. AJ continued repeating in her mind that she was in New York, in Stark Tower, and that she was safe, as she asked, “How was the last mission?”

He knew she was trying to keep herself distracted, and that she had full clearance for the information. So, Bruce went along with it; the scent of distress was nearly overwhelming in the small glass room. He carefully checked her eyes and ears, felt the glands of her neck, all the while talking to keep her mind occupied.

AJ tried to concentrate on his words, but her body shivered and her mind hummed. She knew that the doctor in front of her was a beta, but so many of the doctors from her past had been. And underneath that was a darker scent; Bruce’s alter-ego, Hulk, presented as alpha. Though she knew neither would hurt her, AJ’s stomach was in knots.

“Jarvis, what’s AJ current blood pressure and heart rate?” Bruce asked.

“Blood pressure is 145/92,” Jarvis replied. “Heart rate is currently 118 beats per minute.”

Since he was no longer examining her, AJ jumped off the examination bed and paced, trying to force long, steady breaths to calm herself. “I promise, Bruce, it’s not normally that bad,” she said hoarsely. “I’m just… I have a bit of white-coat syndrome.”

“Yes, I can see that,” he agreed, motioning her out of the lab. Bruce watched the tension go slightly out of her shoulders as she hurriedly moved out to what used to be the common area before everyone moved out to the compound. Her scent was less intense out in the open room, and became less panicked, for which Bruce was thankful, but he was still concerned for her physical state. “AJ, I can suggest some natural sleeping enhancers, rather than prescriptions?”

She offered him a small smile and nodded. “I’ve tried some, but I’m willing to see what you have that I might not know of,” AJ agreed, wrapping her arms around herself.

Bruce smiled gently at her. “I’ll send some information to you,” he promised. “And, I’ll let you get back to work.”

Nodding, AJ watching him go. Once she was certain he had left, she rushed to her room and vomited, retching until there was nothing left in her system but bile burning her throat. She knew the man was genuine and would never hurt her, but too many memories of sadistic doctors and experiments rushed through her mind from being in the lab. Pulling on her workout gear, she headed back to the gym to work off the excess adrenaline that coursed through her body.

It was only a few hours later when the door to the gym opened, and the scent of beta wafted in. AJ pulled away from the punching bag and turned, already knowing who walked in. “Mr. Stark,” she panted in greeting.

Tony studied the woman, hiding a frown at the fact she wore long sleeves for such an intense workout. “AJ, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?” he replied, coming to flop down onto the bench behind her.

She pulled at the Velcro and slowly unwound the wrap on her hands, shrugging. “Probably a couple more times,” she admitted with a grin. “To what do I owe the honour?”

He watched her movements, noted the dark circles under her eyes, and let out a long sigh. “I didn’t mean for Bruce to ambush you, sorry about that, blondie,” he started. “Jarvis keeps tabs on all staff and team members’ health for me and reports back. Usually, it’s nothing big, but there was a pattern showing up, and I couldn’t help but be concerned; I thought it best if Bruce gives you a once over.”

“A heads-up next time would be nice,” AJ replied with a frown. “I’m not big on doctors to start.”

“Yeah, my bad. But I’ve had a thought.”

“Well, that’s terrifying,” AJ muttered.

Tony chuckled. “Not wrong,” he admitted. “Look, I think the Tower is too isolated for you. You don’t like crowds, and I get it; been there, my anxiety isn’t overly thrilled with them either, blondie.”

She set aside the wraps and took a drink of water, her mind going over his words, even as she internally grinned at the nickname. “Are you trying to tell me I don’t have a job here anymore?” AJ asked, her face carefully blank as she turned to look at him.

“Not at all,” he assured, scenting the anxiety in the air despite her nonchalant appearance. “You’re bright, skilled, and I don’t want to lose you, AJ. But I want you to move out to the compound.”

“Yeah, I appreciate that, Tony,” she replied. “But no.”

He watched her stare at him with wide eyes, knew she avoided the rest of the Avengers and asking this was taking a risk. “You’d be working more hands-on in the robotics design and development,” Tony continued as if she had not rejected him. “Away from…well, pretty much everyone but me; not many people end up that far into my shop area. You’d be getting your hands dirty more than you are now, no more suits to work.”

“Tony, I… One of the reasons I like it here, is that I’m not surrounded by people,” AJ explained; it was enough of the truth, the lie was easily hidden. “I’m not sure I’d be able to use the gym at 4am if I wake up, without running into someone else like I do here.”

“True, but you could go running outside,” he easily agreed. “We’ve got amazing grounds, not trapped in the city like you are here.” Tony watched her consider, and stood slowly, watched her take a step backward. “I’ll throw in a raise and double your bonus for the year.”

AJ stared at him. “You know it’s not about the money.”

“I know; you honestly couldn’t care less. It’s one of the few things that makes me not trust you a little,” he joked, watching as a small smile ghosted over her lips. “So, what can I say to get you to agree?”

“That if I decide I can’t do it, if I want the space back, I can come back to my duties here at the tower without any issues,” AJ replied firmly. “No arguments, no losing my position here.”

Stark nodded. “Done.”

“When do you want me at the compound?” AJ asked, letting out a deep breath.

“I have some business to go over with Happy,” he replied. “Can you be packed in an hour?”

She almost wondered if he as giving her a short timeline so she couldn’t back out. “I think I can manage that,” AJ agreed. She gathered her things and left the gym quietly.

Tony watched her go and said, “J, keep me posted if she has another panic attack, ok?”

“Of course, Sir,” the AI responded.

In her room, AJ showered and stuffed clothes into a duffle bag; since Stark had said she wouldn’t need suits, she packed jeans, workout clothes, and her long-sleeved, breathable shirts. Her bathroom things, a few different pairs of shoes and a pair of boots, and AJ glanced around. Her phone, tablet, and laptop tucked into a backpack, and she was ready in less time than Stark had said. Finding him waiting in the common area, AJ slowed when he rose to his feet and watched him frown. “What?”

“That’s all you’re bringing, blondie?”

“Let’s just call this a trial run,” she replied.

“You’re expecting it to fail,” Tony accused with a grin.

AJ shrugged. “I know myself,” she replied easily. “Besides, it’s not like getting into the city is difficult if I want more of my things. And I’ve learned over the years to travel light.”

He shrugged and led the way outside onto the helipad. After stowing her things, Tony watched AJ strap herself in and stare out the window. “Ok, Jarvis, let’s go,” he said with a grin while he watched her.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for panic attack

AJ had been at the compound for a week when one day while outside, running the edge of the property with wireless headphones, she came to a halt. As usual, she continuously scanned the grounds out of habit, and as she came over a rise, she saw Steve Rogers and James Barnes jogging up ahead, laughing and joking with one another. AJ looked around grounds; the men were going slow enough that she had been gaining on them. Not wanting to overtake and pass them, AJ turned around and retraced her route.

Tony joined her later in the workshop, putting on a pair of safety goggles and sitting casually at the bench across from her. “I was coming back from a meeting when you were out running,” he said casually. When AJ didn’t respond, Tony pulled up a schematic and continued. “I happened to see you one-eighty when you saw the Bobbsey Twins.”

She paused slightly at his words, then continued with her work. “I wasn’t big on being around the crew, you knew that,” AJ replied with a shrug.

Tony frowned but nodded. “Fair enough.” He let a comfortable silence fill the lab and went to work on his own projects.

*****

Walking through the compound had become a challenge for AJ the longer she stayed at the compound because of three of the Avengers she actively tried to avoid; all alphas. Thor, his big personality and loud voice made her cringe. Even though she knew virtually nothing about the Asgardian, his manners made her uncomfortable. Luckily, he wasn’t on earth often, or if he was, he wasn’t at the compound much. The other two, the Bobbsey Twins, as Tony liked to refer to them, were the Super Soldiers. Rogers and Barnes were often together, though not always, so it was difficult to predict where she might run into them. AJ often had Jarvis advising her of their whereabouts as she moved around the compound, planning her routes to move around them.

She suspected Stark had noticed her habits but ignored it. It was nothing AJ would discuss with him at any rate. She had begun to spend time with Barton when she wasn't working, the archer and her playing video games in his living area once the beta noticed AJ was tense and uncomfortable in the main areas of the compound. AJ was thankful, though it bothered part of her that he read her that easily.

AJ had even started to relax slightly around Romanov, as the alpha often dropped by to spend time with Barton. At first, AJ had excused herself the second the redhead would drop by; the idea of being alone with any alpha made her skin crawl. She knew Romanov was aware, but it did not stop her from coming by, and eventually, her persistence paid off. As the weeks wore on, AJ found she did not mind Natasha’s presence when came around just to play video games, often first-person shooter or Mario Kart with the pair. And despite her dominant personality, AJ found Natasha was fun to be around; the redhead had a quick wit and did not mind losing at the games as long as the group was having fun.

She had been at the compound for nearly six weeks when Natasha walked past her room around midnight one night. A cry from inside made Romanov pause, and when she heard a harsh scream, she ordered, “Jarvis, override and open the door  _ right now _ .”

“Yes, Agent Romanov.”

Inside, Natasha found AJ curled into a ball on her bed. Approaching quickly, the redhead was surprised to have a gun suddenly pointed at her.

AJ woke in a panic and found someone looming over her. She pulled the gun from under her pillow, only to be quickly and efficiently disarmed. Rolling off the far side of the bed, AJ grabbed and threw a dagger, smelled blood and knew she had hit her target before it clattered to the floor as whoever was there tossed the weapon aside. Curling into a ball in a corner, she covered her head with her arms and whimpered.

Natasha spoke softly but could see the other woman was in a full state of panic; nothing was getting through to her. “Jarvis, lights at eighty percent,” she ordered quietly, trying to keep her voice from scaring the other woman. The knife had grazed her arm, drawing blood, but Natasha continued to ignore it as she recognized the scent pouring from the other woman’s skin and saw the multitude of scars decorating her. It was the first time she had ever seen the blonde’s bare arms before, and the panic had pushed her scent until her latent pheromones flooded the room.

Moving to kneel in front of her but keeping some distance not to crowd her, the redhead softly murmured, “Omega.”

The designation made her fear skyrocket, and AJ looked up with wide eyes. “ _Please don’t hurt me_ ,” she whispered, her voice begging tearfully.

Natasha reached out and cupped her cheeks gently, even as the other woman flinched. “ _Never_ , omega,” she promised. “I will protect you; I promise.”

AJ realized she recognized the woman in front of her, her mind slowly realizing where she was; and more importantly, where she wasn’t. Before she could speak, the door to her room opened. The sound made AJ whimper and curl in on herself and she watched as Natasha spun to stand protectively in front of her.

“Stand down, Romanov,” Stark warned.

“What are you doing here,” Natasha asked carefully.

Tony narrowed his eyes, looking past the alpha to see the terrified woman curled into a ball. “AJ, are you all right?” he asked, ignoring the alpha in front of him, who growled in response.

“Jarvis?” AJ asked in response. Her mind was trying to piece together what had happened, still whirling from the memories. “Catch me up here.”

“You were having a nightmare, Miss Miller,” came the bodiless voice. “Agent Romanov was passing by and demanded entry. But I alerted Mr. Stark of the circumstances, as well.”

AJ pushed to her feet, used the wall to steady herself, and nodded. “Nat, I’m okay,” she assured, reaching out to touch the other woman’s shoulder. The alpha glanced at her, her eyes narrowed at the beta in the doorway, then nodded and moved off to the side.

Staring between the pair, AJ felt like she couldn’t get a deep breath as she started to think over everything that had just happened.  _ What did Jarvis tell Tony? How much does he know? _ She could feel her anxiety rising, her chest felt tight, and her body started to shake. She could feel their eyes on her. Natasha knew what she was, possibly now Stark.  _ How many of them will he tell? Well, all of them, of course. I can’t stay here anymore. I have to go… _

Pushing past the pair, she rushed out of her room, even as they called her name. AJ couldn’t see where she was going, all she could feel was that she needed to escape as the walls closed in around her. She heard her name called again and turned, saw Tony and Natasha behind her; that exit was blocked. In front of her, she noticed Clint, a concerned look on his face, also standing in a doorway; no way out there.

AJ could feel her heart racing, she was gasping for breath, the tips of her fingers and lips started to tingle. The elevator dinged, and she turned towards it to leave, but as the doors opened, Rogers and Barnes walked off and froze, staring at her.

“Anna?” Bucky asked.

“Sir, Miss Miller’s vitals are nearing dangerous levels,” Jarvis warned.

Tony stepped closer slowly and watched her spin to face him, his hands held out to show he meant no harm. “AJ, you gotta take a few deep breaths for me,” he said calmly. He watched her carefully, saw how pale she was, the glassiness of her eyes, worried she might have a stroke. “C’mon, blondie.”

“Can’t,” she squeezed out.

Steve and Bucky quickly realized the situation was not good, despite not understanding what was going on. They could see the woman they knew from decades ago and knew she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Bucky took a step closer. “Dollface, look at me,” he ordered softly. Despite the fact everyone around him knew the woman in front of him, he hadn't been able to scent the omega until now. And right now, the room was filled with the aroma of distressed omega, and it was nearly overwhelming. Something was off; Anna didn't smell right, but he pushed that aside. She was in trouble, and that was the alpha's only concern.  Watching as she turned slowly, he offered a small smile. “Breathe for me, I know you can.”

“Please, just let me leave,” she begged instead.

Steve watched her study the room, looking for an escape, and her eyes landed on a gun. “You don’t want to go down that road, Anna,” he warned.

Her eyes turned to his. AJ still could not draw a deep breath, and her vision was darkening around the edges. She missed completely that Banner had arrived, advised by Jarvis of the situation, and given Clint a small syringe. It was something he could throw at her, knowing no one would be able to get close enough.

As soon as the metal hit her arm, AJ spun, panicked, and screamed out. She rushed for the gun, but Steve got there first. He caught her as she collapsed from the drug, brushing the hair from her face and shushed her terrified whimpers. “You’re safe, Anna,” he assured as the drugs took effect. “I promise.”

*****


	3. Chapter 3

AJ woke slowly, the drugs working their way slowly through her system, and she blinked around the room, her own bedroom, and was surprised she wasn’t in the lab. Tony noticed her confused expression and said, “Somehow, I thought you might not be as panicked waking up here.”

Everyone had given her space, even Bruce had drawn away once they knew she was waking up. AJ pulled herself to the head of the bed and glanced around, her eyes settling on Stark. “How long have you known…everything?” she asked carefully. Given his responses when she panicked, she had realized that the beta was fully aware of her status, and she fought to keep calm.

“Truthfully? Since I first saw you,” he replied with a shrug. “Dad had pictures of you, him, and the founders of SHIELD. Kinda remembered you from when I was a kid, too, just pretended I didn’t. Knew exactly who you were.”

“Wanted to keep an eye on me?” AJ asked, her voice full of fury.

“No; I wanted to give you a place to call home,” he corrected carefully. “I knew you didn’t have anyone else.”

“Do you feel like sharing with the rest of the class?” Barton asked in confusion. “I mean, until the panic attack, I thought you were a beta, AJ.”

She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly, staring down at her feet. “I may as well be,” she muttered. AJ let out a long, heavy sigh and looked at the Super Soldiers who stood tensely by the wall, staring at her with a mixture of confusion and hurt on their faces. “I was a nurse in the army, and I knew both Rogers and Barnes back then.”

“How is that possible?” Bruce asked.

AJ grimaced and looked away. “Bucky’s unit wasn’t the first to be captured by Dr. Zola and experimented on,” she replied with a hard shudder. “Medical camps were the perfect fodder for them; full of omega nurses.” When she looked up, everyone looked confused. AJ snorted humourlessly and explained. “Omegas are expendable; no one would go looking for us if the enemy captured or killed us.”

“Anna…”

“ _ You _ didn’t,” she snapped when Steve tried to speak, not even sparing him a look. Running her hands through her hair, she got up and paced to the window and stared outside, letting the sun warm her face. “They killed dozens of us with variations of the serum, trying to perfect it before they would try it on an alpha.”

“On me,” Bucky said softly. “You were in that building?” When she shrugged, he frowned. “I never scented you. I still can’t, not really. You’re...different.”

AJ smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “That’s also Zola’s doing,” she replied. “He was a beta, but the soldiers were almost all alphas. He hated having them sniffing around while he was trying to run his experiments.” She realized she still wore a tank-top and yoga pants and lifted her shirt slightly to show a large ugly scar that started just under her rib cage that disappeared into the low waistline of her pants. “Uterus and one ovary are gone; I won’t be having kids. It shifted my scent; I can pass as a beta now.”

“Unless you’re in full panic mode,” Tony pointed out, remembering how overwhelmed the room had been last night of omega in distress.

“Yeah, that’s always fun,” AJ replied derisively.

Steve stepped forward, drawing her attention, and asked, “Anna, why didn’t you come forward, when I came out of the ice? Or when we found Bucky? Why hide all this time?”

“Because I’m not who I used to be, Steve. A lot has changed,” she whispered. “Too much.” 

Hearing the pain in her voice, Steve spared a look with his best friend, and they both couldn’t help but wonder what she had been through. “We don’t care about that, doll,” Bucky assured. “We’re just so glad to see you alive.”

AJ stared outside and let out a breath. “When Steve and the commandos came to blow the building to hell, I ran and didn’t look back.”

“Why didn’t you come back with us?” Bucky asked.

“Not after everything they’d done to me. I just… I couldn’t,” AJ replied. “I found Peggy, alone, and told her some of what happened. Howard got me back to the States, and I worked from here; helped them found SHIELD.” She hugged herself. “And when it was obvious to people I wasn’t aging, I disappeared. The only people who knew about me, knew the truth, were Howard and Peggy, but they couldn’t hide me.”

Barnes gave a look to his best friend, a near silent communication they had perfected during the war, and Steve said, “Can everyone give us a few minutes?”

AJ stared at them with wide eyes and while Clint and Bruce left without questioning the alphas, Tony studied AJ first. “You ok with this, blondie?” The alphas each gave a low growl, and he turned to them, smirking. “Get pissy all you like boys; if she says no, I’m not leaving.”

“And neither am I,” Natasha added. The men looked at her in surprise, and she shrugged. “I promised her I would protect her.”

Licking her lips, AJ swallowed hard. “They won’t hurt me,” she whispered.

“Of course, we wouldn’t,” Steve said in surprise. “And Jarvis can monitor us the entire time, Anna.”

“We won’t be far,” Natasha promised, giving a warning glare at the men.

AJ watched them leave and sat on the edge of the window. Crossing her arms over her ribs, she hugged herself slightly and stared, shivering; the scent of both alphas filled the room now that she was alone with them. AJ remembered back to a time when seeing Steve, the tiny alpha back in New York, and his best friend brought a smile to her face. Rogers had always been small after his birth, and when he presented as an alpha, everyone had been shocked; it didn’t match his physical appearance. But AJ had spent enough time with him, and she knew it certainly matched his bold personality and determination. She remembered back to Brooklyn, Barnes having to pull the blond alpha out of fights because Steve never would back down; it brought a small smile to her face.

After she had been shipped out for the front lines, she had seen Steve’s transformation to Captain America a few times; the changes in Rogers simply remarkable. He finally had the physique to match his personality and alpha status. And Bucky had been sent to see her in the medical camp a few times with his platoon after missions.

But that was all before she had been attacked. So much had changed. And though part of her wanted the comfort she could tell they wanted to give her, part of her was still terrified at being trapped alone in a room with them.

“Breathe, doll,” Bucky said softly, watching as the panic was slowly starting to creep back in.

“I’m trying,” she whispered. “I didn’t want you to know. My instinct was to just run every time I caught a glimpse of either of you on the property. Even now, I want to break this window and leave.”

Steve approached her slowly and knelt in front of her; Anna had always been tiny – five-foot-six feet tall compared to him and Bucky – but she was slim as well, and he did not want his size to overwhelm her. He caught her pale gaze with his own and held it steadily. “Tell us what we can do,” he said softly. “Tell me to do anything, except leave.”

AJ stared down at him and couldn’t help the smile on her face. She had one of the world’s strongest alphas kneeling for her; it was a powerful feeling. Taking a step towards him, she ran a hand through his hair and down his cheek, holding still when he nuzzled her hand.

“What is it the others keep calling you?” Bucky asked quietly, not wanting to startle her.

She smiled slightly and looked up at him as he approached, his movements slow and calculated. “Anna-Jane is a little…old school,” she explained with a laugh. “And Anna just… It reminded me too much of you two. I’ve gone through other aliases, but right now AJ is just the initials.”

Steve chuckled at her feet and shook his head. “I don’t think I could call you that,” he admitted.

“You don’t have to,” she replied easily. “Anna is still your name for me; it always will be.” Her one hand was still held against his face with his own, so she reached up with her other hand to stroke his hair. “It’s going to take me time to be comfortable with you two. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Barnes insisted. “I’ve got a past of my own; I understand.”

AJ let out a deep sigh of relief at that. She and Steve had shared an easy friendship in the past, both before and after his injection with the serum. But she and Barnes had shared more; during the war, though the army had found ways of shortening omega’s heats, they still needed an alpha’s help. _ Bodily Fluid Exchange _ tents were set up, the thought still made AJ snort; male alphas volunteered to help omegas in need. The only omegas allowed in the military when she had first met the men were nurses; it was a lifetime ago. Her eyes strayed to the dark-haired man as a blush coloured her cheeks. The last time AJ had seen Bucky had been during one of her heats.

“Can we sit on the couch for a while, Anna?” Steve asked gently.

She nodded and let him stand, surprised when he kept her hand. He pulled her down next to him, careful not to crowd her, and after keeping one hand in his, Steve began to trace the scars up her arm slowly the finger of his other hand. She felt the couch shift next to her, felt fingers on her other arm, and her skin erupted in gooseflesh.

“So many scars, Anna,” Steve murmured.

“I’ve spent a lot of time fighting,” she replied softly.

Bucky reached up to stroke the hair on the back of her head and watched as she flinched slightly. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh. Before she could speak, he said, “Don’t apologize. Trust takes time, Anna; we understand that.”

“I do trust you both.”

“But it’s been a long time,” Steve added. His thumb stroked over her knuckles as a thought made him frown. “How did the panic attack start today, anyway?”

AJ let out a long sigh. “I have nightmares,” she replied heavily. “Nat woke me, and I was panicked enough, she could scent me as an omega. Tony came in, said he knew enough that I started to freak out he would tell everyone. That he would tell both of you. The panic grew worse, and… Well, you saw the rest.”

The lines in his forehead grew heavier and Steve watched her from the corner of his eyes. “It happened because you were afraid of  _ us _ ?” he asked quietly.

She ducked her head and stayed silent, uncertain of how to answer. Bucky took her other hand and brought it up to his lips. “We’re not mad, doll,” he assured. “You’ve been through a lot. We’ll give you space if you need it.”

“But we’re also here, Anna. Please don’t push us too far away,” Steve begged.

“Miss Miller, Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you that there is food in the common area,” Jarvis announced. “He ordered pizza as lunch for everyone.”

Grinning, she nodded. “Thank you, Jarvis,” she said quietly. AJ knew full well that it was Tony’s way of getting her out of the room, in case she needed it. She pushed to her feet and pulled them along with her. “C’mon, let’s go eat. And I promise, Steve, Bucky; I’ll try not to run too far.”

Out in the common area, AJ looked around and saw everyone had grabbed food and settled down around the room. Stark stood off to one side and watched her carefully. With a quiet word to the men, AJ walked over to stand next to the billionaire and let out a long sigh as she studied him. “You’re the one after Peggy couldn’t do it, who was setting up the IDs for me, weren’t you?” she asked carefully.

“Well, you needed some way to continue your education,” he said with a shrug. “Peg had her ways of getting them, and once tech got advanced, I set up the email address for you to message.”

AJ stared at him and shook her head with a small grin. “So, every time I needed a new name, birth certificate, so I could go to school for a new field of study…”

“I was the one doing it,” he confirmed. “And every time you graduated; I was there.”

“What?”

Tony grinned at her surprise and shrugged as he took a bite of his pizza. “Thought you should have someone in the crowd rooting for you, blondie. Even if you didn’t know they were there.”

AJ watched as he walked off with his food, a grin on his face, and slowly processed the information. The entire time, she had Tony Stark in her corner, much like his father always had been; it was a bit to take in. She grabbed some of the food and made her way to the couches to see Natasha or Clint had likely picked out the movie; a spy-thriller had just started on the screen. AJ sat in the corner of the L-sectional with Steve on one side, Clint on the other, and Bucky at her feet. The two alphas left her space, even as the beta elbowed her and wiggled his eyebrows playfully. The move made AJ laugh; she was starting to remember what it was like to have a family.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

AJ slept fitfully on the couch that night in the common area, almost afraid to return to her room. Steve and Bucky didn’t want to crowd her, so they gave her space. Clint stayed and played video games on the other side of the couch while she slept. She managed six hours before gunfire on the TV screen woke her with a gasp.

Barton frowned as he glanced at the game, then to her and swore softly to himself. “Dammit, I’m sorry, AJ; I wasn’t thinking.”

She spared him a small smile and shook her head. “This is pretty much what most of my nights are like,” AJ assured. “You’re fine. What time is it?”

“Almost five.”

She stared at him, wide-eyed, surprised. “Why didn’t you go to bed?” When he shrugged and started packing up the gaming equipment, she realized that he had been standing guard for her. “Clint, I…”

Her voice died off and he walked over to cup her face cautiously with one hand. “You don’t trust people easily, AJ; I know that. You’ve learned to trust me. You needed someone watching your six so you could get some sleep, and you’re not crazy about the alphas just yet. If you can relax enough to get some rest with me here, then I’ll be here.”

AJ smiled gently. “I’m not so sure how Steve and Bucky will feel about that,” she said with a laugh.

“I’m not a threat to them,” he replied with a shrug, drawing back. “They know that.”

“Thank you.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek then headed towards her room to change. It was too dark for her to feel comfortable running outside, but since everyone now knew enough of her past, the inside gym was now an option.

AJ started with weights and the punching bag, then climbed on the treadmill at nearly six-thirty in the morning. She was joined then by the Super Soldiers, who seemed surprised to see her. She gave them a smile as they climbed into the boxing ring, and AJ found it nearly impossible not to be distracted by watching them spar.

Forty minutes after she started her run, she climbed off and grabbed a towel, walking over to sit on a bench to watch the men. They joked with one another sometimes between punches, other times the jabs and uppercuts were fast and intense; AJ worried they would hurt one another. But they moved in sync, like a choreographed dance, and she knew this was what it must have been like to see them fight back during the war.

The match broke up and when the men noticed AJ had stayed, they grinned at her. “Morning, Anna,” Bucky greeted as they climbed from the ring.

“I wanted to offer to make breakfast,” she said with an uncertain smile. “I, uh, I have to have a shower. But, if you wanted, I could make us all breakfast?”

The men nodded and smiled reassuringly. “Breakfast sounds wonderful, Anna,” Steve agreed. “We’ll get cleaned up ourselves.”

“How much time do you need, doll?”

AJ let out a shaky breath; she had taken the first step at approaching the men, and they were still leaving the details up to her. “Half an hour?” When they nodded, she fled the gym and headed back to her room to clean up.

Just over thirty minutes later, a knock at her door made AJ jump, even though she knew to expect it. She let out a deep, calming breath, and called for the men to enter. She was cooking eggs, bacon, sausages, and had potatoes roasting in the oven; nothing she wanted to leave unattended to get the door.

Steve’s eyes widened at the range of aromas and smiled at Bucky. “It smells amazing, Anna. What can I do to help?”

“Start some toast, while everything finishes up if you don’t mind?” she asked. “It’s all just about ready.”

Bucky set the table while Steve readied the toast, and within minutes, the trio was sitting at her table with plates loaded full of food. AJ grinned at the men and the appreciative moans that they made as they ate heartily.

Breakfast conversation was light and easy, and Bucky cleared the table once they were finished. AJ refreshed their coffees and motioned them to the couches and chairs; she took an armchair, sitting with her legs crossed under her. “I know you must have questions for me,” she said quietly. “If you want to ask, you can.”

“We don’t want to push,” Bucky assured.

“I know yesterday was rough for me,” she said with a sigh. Taking a long drink of her coffee, she ran a hand through her hair and pulled it over her shoulder, offering an uncertain smile. “My past with Zola, let’s leave that off-bounds for questions for now. How about we go from after the war?”

Steve offered a small smile and nodded. “What have you done since then, for work?” he asked.

“A lot,” AJ admitted with a grin. “Peggy got me a new ID once I got back to the States, and anytime I needed or wanted to reinvent myself. I’ve been in the military, as a nurse a few times to upgrade my knowledge base, computer technology, historian.”

“Computer tech; is that how you ended up working for Stark?” Steve asked.

AJ nodded and chuckled. “It turns out, once Peg wasn’t in the position to keep getting me IDs, Tony was the one to do it; I only just found out,” she admitted as she set her cup aside. “I would email to an address she had given me, explain if I needed it for going back to school to for a job, and it would be sent to a PO box for me.”

The men shared a grin that Tony had been helping her all these years without her knowledge. Then Bucky remembered something she had said and a growl worked from his chest. “You joined the army?” he asked darkly.

She watched the men stiffen as the information sunk in, and she ducked her head as she felt the disapproving waves coming from them. AJ stood and paced to stare out the window. “I was a victim for long enough, and I promised myself I wouldn’t ever be again,” she replied softly. “I didn’t see much active duty, though, so you can relax.”

“Why is that?” Steve asked carefully.

AJ snorted and turned back to them with a humourless smile. “I was shot, fourth month in the field,” she replied. “Badly enough, I had to go missing and be presumed dead. Dug out the bullet myself.”

Steve stood and paced, running his hands over his face, fighting the angry growl from his chest. The idea of her being hurt drove him crazy, his baser instincts wanting to tear something apart, but he could do nothing about the past. “I know why Bucky and I haven’t aged; I was in the water, Hydra kept freezing him,” he finally said, trying to distract himself. “But what about you?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” she replied softly, uncertain of the emotional waves coming off him. “My cells regenerate quickly, it’s whatever was in the serum Zola managed to give me. It’s done something with my aging, I guess. I don't seem to scar since he gave it to me, either. I’ve never let anyone look at me long enough to try and figure it out, I just…”

Bucky nodded when she shuddered. “I’m not too happy in labs either,” he agreed. “Better now, after having been in Wakanda, but I still get a little on edge.”

AJ smiled at him, knew that out of everyone, he truly understood. She glanced over at Steve, and noticed he was still tense, and not looking at her, and AJ frowned. Approaching him slowly, she frowned and touched his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“I know you present as a beta now, I know that,” he said quietly, glancing down at her. “But it’s the same as when I looked like one when we were younger; you’re not. And I hate that you had to look after yourself all this time because of what Zola did to you. I hate that a part of you is afraid of me and Buck, of all people. And I get why, I really do, Anna. I just…”

She nodded and rubbed his arm with one hand, reached up to touch his face and turned him to look at her. AJ stroked his cheek and let out a long sigh. “It’s not that I’m afraid  _ of _ you,” she tried to explain. “I was afraid of how you would react; you remember me as a more submissive omega, Steve. And I’m not her, not anymore.”

“You were only submissive when there were other people around, doll,” Bucky corrected. “We knew you were fierce and protected the ones you cared about.”

AJ flushed at the compliment and ducked her head, pulling her arms back from the alpha in front of her. Steve smiled gently down at her ran his knuckles over her bright red cheek. “We used to spend time together, chaperoned, when we were younger,” he reminded her gently. “There are betas here, a communal area. We don’t always have to be in one of our living quarters.”

“Movies out there, dinners in someone’s room?” AJ suggested. “And there’s always gym time, too. Since I can probably keep up with you when you run.”

“Sounds good,” Bucky agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now that AJ has been spending time with super alpha DNA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags changing per chapter now that the story is evolving. The explicit pieces are showing up.

The movies with others lasted a day, but Clint and Bruce quickly decided they did not like to sit and watch the trio. AJ, who had always made sarcastic comments about whatever movie had been chosen, continued to do so, but the alphas who sat on either side of her now, joined in. The problem was everything referred back to their past, and no one had any idea what they were talking about. Tony, if he was around, could usually try to keep up, his father having filled him in on their past, but the rest of the group was lost.

AJ cuddled against Steve’s side, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her ribs. His fingers stroked along her skin where her shirt had raised slightly, and she stiffened as he touched the scars there. Steve felt her body tense against him and pressed a kiss against the back of her head. “Easy,” he breathed.

A movie played on the TV, but AJ paid little attention as exhaustion washed over her. It had only been a few days of spending time with the men again, but the weeks of hiding from them had taken their toll. Now she was able to try and learn who the men were and let them slowly into her life again.

She had no idea when she fell asleep, but when she woke, AJ was surrounded by warmth. Steve had his arms wrapped around her and was dozing on the couch behind her. Her legs had been tossed over Bucky’s lap before she fell asleep, but he had thrown a plush blanket over her before he passed out, his hands resting atop of them.

AJ carefully extracted herself and spared a grin for the men but headed for her room. She forgot how much heat alphas put out; she was so hot from being sandwiched between them and covered in a blanket. After having a shower, she pulled on a t-shirt, having abandoned the long sleeves since everyone had seen some of the scars she bore.

Reaching her kitchenette, she grabbed a protein drink, the idea of food making her nauseous, and drank it quickly, then opted for a bottle of water. She felt parched. The water was halfway to her lips when she froze. AJ took a quick inventory of what was going on with her body and a shaky sigh left her lips.

“Jarvis, where’s Dr. Banner?”

“Currently with Mr. Stark in the laboratory.”

“Good. I need to speak with him,” she replied. “Can you ask him not to leave, please?” If the AI answered, she never heard as she left in a hurry.

The betas looked up when AJ walked in, concerned looks on their face in reaction to her expression. Tony was the first to react. “What’s wrong, blondie?”

“Blood samples,” she replied darkly. “Run them. Now.”

Bruce spared Tony a glance but nodded at her as she sat on the exam bed. He waited until she held out her arm. While he examined the blood, Bruce asked, “Is there anything, in particular, I should be looking for, AJ?”

“Hormone levels,” she replied, staring at Stark. “Compare them to the last ones I took of myself and had kept on lockdown. You can open my files up, Jarvis.”

Tony pulled up the information side-by-side. He knew what he was looking at, turned to AJ and nodded. “You’re going into heat,” he said gently.

“I didn’t think that was possible,” she whispered. “I haven’t had one since Zola’s surgery on me.”

“He removed organs, yes, but he left you one ovary,” Bruce replied, pulling up scans of her body to study. “That means your body still has full capability of going into heat. I’m guessing your body went into a kind of shock, and your omega genes went dormant until now.”

“Then what’s waking them up?”

“The Bobbsey Twins,” Tony replied, a small smirk on his face as she stared at him. “C’mon, AJ. One, your body is familiar with their hormones; whether you’ve fooled around with either of them in the past or not, makes no difference. Two, with the serum in both their bodies, you’ve got super alphas walking around, and you’ve been spending a lot of time with them. And I might trademark that term; Super Alphas… J, look into that for me, would you? Think that might catch on?” He rambled, then saw AJ staring at him with narrowed eyes and grinned broadly. “Your omega genes might have been dormant, but they’re figuring out what they are again.”

She chewed her lip and pulled her hair over her shoulder to try and cool the fever that was starting to run under her skin. “I don’t suppose…”

When her voice trailed off, Bruce shook his head. “I don’t suggest taking suppressants, no,” he said to her unasked question, his voice gentle. “Your body is too unpredictable right now, AJ. I think this needs to run its course.”

A deep growl worked from her chest and she ran her hands over her face, pacing away from the men. “Guess it’s a good thing I can’t get pregnant then, huh?” she muttered. “Thank you.”

AJ walked out of the lab and once she was in the hallway alone, she asked, “Jarvis, where are Steve and Bucky? Are they still in the communal area?” She did not know how to decide between the two, but it had been over two hours since she left them asleep in front of the TV.

“In Captain Rogers’ quarters having a late lunch,” Jarvis replied.

She walked there calmly, aware that the closer she got, the more she could feel her temperature rising. AJ licked her lips and knocked on Steve’s door, waiting anxiously until he opened it. She watched his frame fill the door, but before he could speak, his nose flared, and Steve wordlessly held the door open for her.

Closing it, Steve leaned against it and stared after her, watched as his best friend caught her scent and stood. Both men watched AJ as she looked between them, need gathering deep in her belly. “I don’t think I can choose,” she whispered.

“Who says you have to?” Steve asked, his voice drawn low.

She turned to look at him, confusion etched on her face as she shook her head. “Alphas don’t share omegas,” she replied. “Especially when they’re in heat.”

“We’re not your typical alphas, doll,” Bucky replied, slowly stalking closer.

AJ could feel him close to her back and tilted her head ever so slightly, baring her neck to him. As Bucky breathed along her skin, she shivered, felt him wrap an arm around her waist to steady her, and she stiffened.

“Easy, Anna,” Steve said softly, watching her closely. He walked up to stand in front of her and ran a hand down her face, smiled as she turned into his palm.

“I have a lot of scars,” she confessed. “More than what you’ve seen so far.”

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky assured, sucking lightly on her skin. “Jarvis, initiate protocol 69.”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes.”

AJ turned her head slightly with her eyebrows raised. “Protocol 69?”

Bucky chuckled. “Who do you think came up with the term?”

She snorted and turned back to the alpha in front of her as he ran the tips of his fingers along her jaw. Steve leaned down to hover over her lips, smiled just above her when he heard her whimper. “You’re  _ ours _ , omega,” he growled.

AJ shuddered between them at the possessive tone in his voice as he kissed her deeply. Her hands came up and gripped his hair, a whine coming from deep in her throat. Bucky pressed himself against her back, his hands sliding up to cup her breasts over her shirt.

Nipping gently at her lips as he drew back, a deep rumble sounded in his chest as AJ tried to pull him back to her. “When was your last heat, Anna?” Steve asked gently.

Reaching back with one hand, she threaded it into the dark hair of the man behind her. “With Bucky, during the war,” she breathed, pressing her breasts farther into his hands. Her mind was growing hazy with need the longer she was surrounded by the alphas’ pheromones.

“Oh, doll,” Bucky replied, nipping on her neck. He shared a look with his best friend, and they nodded. “Who do you want first?”

AJ frowned and glanced between them. “I don’t…”

Steve smiled and stroked her face, nuzzling her cheek. “Don’t worry, sweetheart; we’ll wreck you before your heat is over,” he promised in a low snarl. He heard AJ growl herself and she nipped his jaw while she dug her nails into his scalp. Steve tightened his fingers on her hips and pulled at her, hauled her flush against his body and was overwhelmed with her scent as her arousal skyrocketed. “Can’t choose?”

“I told you I can’t,” she muttered.

Bucky nipped sharply at the back of AJ’s neck and felt her shudder, then grinned at his best friend. “I can wait, Punk,” he said softly.

Steve growled and stepped back just enough to toss AJ over his shoulder. She squeaked in surprise, but the sensation of being upside down didn’t last long before she was laid gently on a bed. AJ had her hands on the hem of Steve’s shirt and pulled it with her as she went, earning a chuckle from him; he pulled it over his head and tossed the shirt aside. Movement to the side drew her attention to see Bucky also taking off his shirt; AJ felt suddenly self-conscious to be in the presence of such perfection.

Sensing the omega’s distress, Steve laid himself on top of her, his head level with her chest, and kissed the base of her neck. His hands inched the fabric of her shirt higher as his mouth worked its way down her body; they met at her breasts. The front-closing clasp of her bra was easily snapped by his hands and he took a nipple into his mouth while he pulled her fabric over her head.

Steve could see various scars, the worst visible was the one where Zola had sterilized her. Stroking his hands down her sides, he used his teeth on her nipple and drew a gasp from AJ before he moved to the other one. Steve pushed down her yoga pants and felt her start to stiffen, but a drawn-out moan from above drew his attention.

Even though her heat was growing stronger, part of her wanted to stop Steve from removing her clothes. She couldn’t bear the idea of the men seeing her nude. Then she was distracted when Bucky wrapped his metal hand across her cheek and drew her in for a deep kiss.

Steve grinned and pulled the remainder of her clothes off, placing gentle kisses along her skin. AJ’s scent was overwhelming, and as he kissed up her calves until he reached her thighs, finding them wet. Licking at them, he groaned at her taste and buried his nose into her folds; her scent was overwhelming. Steve licked deep inside her, gathering more of her taste onto his tongue with a possessive groan.

“Tastes good, doesn’t she?” Bucky asked with a grin, pulling away from AJ’s mouth to stroke down her skin with his metal hand. He stared into her eyes which were hooded with desire and said, “You were always so delicious.”

“I need more,” AJ begged. “Please, alphas…”

Steve grinned in approval, bringing his hand up to stroke her, easily sliding one finger inside her tight body. The deep groan that worked from her chest only worked to make him harder and Steve shook his head. “Have you had anyone since the war at all, Anna?” he asked deeply, flicking his tongue over her clit.

AJ shook her head as she felt him work a second finger inside her. She clenched around them, pushing her hips farther down onto his hand and mewled as he nipped at her thigh. “Steve, please,” she begged.

“Tell us what you want, omega,” Bucky said with a grin, hovering over her lips. He recognized the tone in her voice, could see the sheen of sweat covering her body as her temperature rose higher.

“Don’t tease,” she groaned, reaching down with one hand and pulled at Steve’s hair, who was still licking at her. His fingers continued to lazily thrust inside her, slowly building her pleasure, but not fast enough for her.

Steve sucked strongly on her clit, thrusting fast and hard with his fingers; he brought her quickly, a surprised cry falling from her lips. He grinned and climbed from the bed while she panted and came down from her high; he wanted her distracted while he removed the rest of his clothes, though it only took a few seconds, then climbed back on top of her body.

He kissed her deeply, and AJ could taste herself on his tongue as Bucky drew away, giving them a moment together. Steve wrapped his arms around under her shoulders and up, into her hair, saying hoarsely, “Put your legs around me.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Put your legs around me.”

While she moved, Steve thrust fully inside her, covered her mouth with his to steal her gasp in a thorough kiss. AJ’s back arched as he stretched her, her body more than wet to take him to the hilt even if it had been years. She dragged her nails down his back as he stayed still, waiting, giving her time. “Please,” she murmured against his lips.

“She’s not patient,” Bucky warned from off to the side with a chuckle.

“I’m noticing that,” Steve replied with a grin. He stared down at the woman in his arms, his eyes dark as he asked, “How do you want me, omega?”

“I just _want_ ,” she breathed.

He started slow, gauging her reactions until his thrusts became harder. The only sounds that filled the room were AJ’s desperate gasps, Steve’s dark grunts, and their flesh pounding together. He changed his angle, sat back on his heels, and she cried out, her arms reaching out to the sides for something to hold on to.

AJ’s hand found Bucky’s chest, and she turned, met his eyes. Her hand travelled down his chest to grasp his erection, which he was stroking, and gripped him, pulling him in time with Steve’s thrusts. Her breathing was ragged, and she tried to concentrate on giving the other man pleasure, but as her own rose, her grip faltered.

“It’s all you, doll,” Bucky promised, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. He sucked her fingers into his mouth, watched as her head buried back into the pillow and his best friend nipped along her neck. “How’s she feel, Steve?”

“Amazing. Not gonna last,” he snarled, his thrusts slowing.

She could feel his knot forming, and AJ’s hips widened naturally to give him more room. Licking her lips, she cried out as Bucky brought a hand between them to stroke her clit and murmured for her to come again. AJ’s body obeyed easily, her hips rising to meet his fingers and Steve’s hips as she came, calling their names and shuddering hard.

“Good girl,” Bucky growled in approval.

“You want my knot, sweetheart?” Steve asked. He watched her nod and continued riding her, bending back down over her chest. He felt it swelling and nuzzled her neck; with one deep thrust, he lodged himself inside of her, felt his release, and bit hard down hard enough on her mating gland to draw blood.

AJ cried out as her body tightened almost painfully around him, her legs locking around him as his hips continued to rock gently while his own orgasm finished. Bucky still held her one hand, her other came up to stroke Steve’s hair as his teeth released her neck and he licked the wound there gently, before moving to kiss along her neck and shoulders.

“I’m gonna roll us over, Anna; I don’t want to smother you,” Steve said softly, stroking his hands down her sides. When she nodded, he reached around to wrap his arms around her hips and up into her hair, to slowly roll them so he was on his back. He listened to the soft, pained sounds that crawled from her chest and looked down at her in concern.

AJ grimaced as she tried to make herself comfortable, but every movement tugged at the tender spot where they were joined. She whimpered and buried her face into his chest as her body clenched around him, which made his hips roll up in response. AJ gasped softly, her hands coming up to clench around his shoulders while she panted softly and waited for her body to settle.

“Anna, talk to me, sweetheart,” Steve murmured in concern, stroking one hand down her back and tugging gently at her long, blonde locks.

Bucky scooted closer and ran down her hip gently, leaning over to place a kiss gently on AJ’s head and murmured, “Deep breath, doll. Just relax for me.”

Steve looked at his best friend, then the woman in his arms and shook his head. “What don’t I know?”

“I’ve never had a knot before,” AJ replied, looking up at Steve shyly.

A growl slipped from him before he could stop it, even as he stared at her in shock. “Anna, why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve been gentler,” he scolded.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed.

Steve turned to Bucky and frowned. “You knew.”

Barnes nodded, even though it wasn’t a question. “You never volunteered to help out the omegas during the war, or you’d have known too.”

“No, I never did,” Steve replied, even though it wasn’t a question.

AJ let out a shuddering sigh when his body released into her again, his body arching up into hers, his hand on her hips holding her gently to try and ease her along with him. “The meds the army had us on were…awful,” she started, frowning at the memory. “They suppressed heats and the side-effects made us feel like hell. They let us come off them every six months, but only for two days.”

“Natural cycles are every three months,” Steve said with a frown. “For five to seven days, aren’t they?”

She nodded, resting her chin on his chest shrugging. “Opinions on omegas have improved, but back then… Back then, we weren’t allowed to get many jobs, and even then only until we got pregnant, Steve,” AJ reminded. “After that, we were in the home taking care of the children. Omegas were weak, which I always thought was hilarious considering they let us become nurses; high-stress job, let us become front-line in the war and deal with some of the worst cases of injuries. But  _ we _ were the weak ones.”

The men heard the disgust in her voice and their hands ran soothingly over her skin as her anxiety rose. A low, rumbling sound came from Steve’s chest as she lay on it; he purred to try and calm her. “You know neither of us believes that; not then, and certainly not now,” he said gently.

AJ snuggled back in against his chest, turning her head to look at Bucky as she continued. “When they’d let us have a heat, it was only for two days. But they wouldn’t let the alpha’s knot us,” she explained. “There were…monitors nearby, sometimes right near the cots watching. The soldiers weren’t allowed to claim us either. They were there to do a job, and that was all.”

“It was  _ real _ romantic,” Bucky said sarcastically, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

A sharp gasp came from AJ’s throat as Steve’s knot relaxed, her body shuddering as he took her hips and pulled himself free from her body. The men’s hands smoothed over her skin, and AJ took a few deep breaths as she ached, her body trying to remember what it felt like now that she wasn’t filled with an alpha.

Steve settled her beside him, pulled up against his chest, so she was cocooned between the men while Bucky pulled a sheet up over the trio. AJ noticed the second alpha was still hard, pressed up against her butt, and she looked back at him and opened her mouth. But before she could speak, he placed his fingers over her mouth and shook his head. When she frowned at him, Bucky grinned and kissed the back of her head. “This is only the first wave, Anna. Get some rest,” he assured.

“But I feel bad,” she replied with a frown.

“Shhh, omega,” Steve murmured, kissing her forehead as she turned back to him. “He’s right; get some rest.”

Bucky pressed himself tightly against her back while AJ curled into Steve’s chest. The pair began to rumble quietly, their warmth and the vibrations of their chests against hers lulling her into comfort and she found herself falling asleep.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

AJ woke slowly and realized Steve had left. She had half a second to wonder where he had gone before her body’s temperature began to skyrocket. She kicked off the blankets and groaned, rolling onto her stomach to let the cool air of the room flow over her body to try and make her more comfortable.

Cool metal fingers running across the scars on her spine made her stiffen, and Bucky kissed over her shoulder to soothe her. “He traced along all of your bones,” he said quietly.

She knew what he could see in the dim light of the room; Zola had literally cut her open along her spine, traced each rib. Her skin was scarred almost like a skeleton from her collarbone to her pelvis. “I know,” she agreed.

He shifted until he almost laid across her back and traced along the marks with his tongue. Bucky could taste the salt of her skin and she squirmed underneath him as he placed his hands on the mattress, braced his body so that only his mouth touched her. Needy sounds worked from her chest, the vibrations working through her so that he could feel them against his lips, and he smiled. “You want me, Anna?”

AJ pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, forced him to drape himself over her body. She shuddered when she felt him hard and pressed between her legs. Rocking herself slowly, she felt him stiffen above her, nipping along her neck to press his cheek against hers. She grinned and closed her eyes. “I always wanted you,” she said softly.

A deep, possessive snarl came from Bucky as he pressed deep inside her. He watched as she lowered her upper body down onto the bed and gripped the sheets, his own hands running along the skin of her back to grip her hips. A sound off to the side drew his attention, to see Steve leaning in the doorframe, fresh from the shower, a towel slung low on his hips.

“Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Steve teased.

“You’ve felt her now,” Bucky replied, moving slowly and teasing AJ who panted below him. “Would you?”

“Not a chance,” the blond agreed.

AJ watched as Steve came to sit at the head of the bed and she reached out to him, tugging on the towel. It fell from his hips and AJ reached a hand around his hips to encourage him closer. Opening her mouth, she took the tip of him between her lips and groaned at his taste, while Bucky continued to slide inside her at an agonisingly slow pace.

Steve sat up on his knees, forced AJ back up onto her hands as he ran his hands into her hair, brushing it back from her face. “So good, sweetheart,” he muttered, feeling her slack the muscles in her jaw.

She felt him brush against the back of her throat and gagged slightly, reaching up with one hand to wrap around the rest of his length. AJ knew it would take practice to take all of him, so for now, used her hand to stroke what she wasn’t able to swallow. The men above her growled as she hollowed her cheeks, and tightened her body around Bucky at the same time; their powerful thighs speeding up in response to her.

AJ felt Steve tug on her hair, and she moaned around him; it made him shiver under her touch. “Wish I could knot your mouth,” he groaned. “Feels almost as good as being buried inside you…”

“You’re the first to get her there too,” Bucky said with a smirk. “Was never allowed there in the army.”

Steve stared down at the woman between them, both of the men burying themselves over and over inside her hot, willing body, and threw his head back with a moan. He took one hand from her hair to reach down, wrapping it around his knot to stop himself from triggering it.

AJ could taste how close he was. She stuck her tongue out, even with how far he was in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around hips, to brace herself, held on tight, and adjusted the angle of her head ever so slightly. Staring up into his eyes, AJ swallowed and the tip of his cock inched back into the first part of her throat. She watched his own eyes widen at the move as she moaned; it was enough.

Steve threw his head back while his orgasm flowed over him, spilling down her throat. It took every ounce of his control not to shove himself farther down, not wanting to hurt her. He drew back quickly, afraid of cutting off her breathing, his own ragged as he shifted and pulled her until she was sitting up on her knees and he could kiss her thoroughly.

The angle change made her cry out into his mouth as Bucky came up to hold her chest, his hips pausing; he held himself deep inside of her. AJ let Steve taste himself as he ate at her mouth, her body nearly vibrating as the dark-haired alpha held her still until she was whimpering.

Steve drew back, watched as she tossed her head back on Bucky’s shoulder and tried to move her own hips, desperate for friction. AJ waited until Bucky let his arms go, then fell forward onto her hands and started to move. Her hips ground back onto him, corkscrewing them as she moved, as fast as she was able, deep sounds working from her as she hung her head. Sweat dripped from her as her heat roared through her ears, made her frantic to reach her orgasm.

Bucky let her lead until the alpha inside of him roared to take control, his knot beginning to swell. He bent over her back, one hand reaching down to stroke her clit while the other reached up to bury in her hair and tilted her head. “You want to come?”

Senseless sounds fell from her lips as she felt his knot begin to limit his movements. AJ nodded, as much as his grip would allow, and with a firm stroke of his fingers over her clit, he forced his knot into her and she screamed his name as she came.

Sinking his teeth into her neck, the opposite side as Steve had, he solidified his claim. Bucky wondered if she even realized what the men had done, as he continued to stroke her, prolonged her pleasure as his hips rocked into hers.

One orgasm ran into another, and as long as her body continued to grip his, AJ noticed he continued to pump into her. Reaching one hand down to grab him, she finally sobbed out his name and pleaded, “I need...a break.”

Bucky grinned and placed gentle kisses along her shoulders as he pulled his hand away. “I’m gonna roll us onto our right side,” he told her, wrapping his arm around her to keep her steady.

AJ nodded before they moved, letting out a soft sigh once they were settled. She looked up to see Steve drawing a blanket over them as he cuddled against her front. His hand reached out and cupped the cheek that rested against the pillow, gently stroking her skin. AJ found this time, once she had settled, it wasn’t quite as uncomfortable with the alpha’s knot inside of her, and she was fighting sleep almost immediately.

“Get some rest, Anna. We’re not going anywhere,” Steve whispered the promise and watched as her eyes drifted closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Four days later, AJ blinked awake, sore and tired, but her body didn’t feel the overwhelming need to have the men. They had taken care of her, bathed her, and gently forced her to eat in that time, and as she stretched AJ saw Steve looking down at her gently.

“Morning, sweetheart. How do you feel?”

“I think it’s over,” she replied with a long blink. “The baths have been nice, but I’d kill for a hot shower.” She looked around and frowned gently. “Where’s Bucky?”

Steve grinned. “We could tell your heat was over; your scent changed. So he went for a run about an hour ago. Should be back soon.”

“I’m going to go steal the shower before he gets back then,” AJ said with a smile. She pushed out of the bed, and despite everything that had happened between them, still felt the need to wrap herself in a sheet.

Inside the bathroom, AJ caught a glimpse of her back in the mirror as she dropped the sheet and stared. She was covered in bites, her hips had definite finger marks, and it made her smile. She turned to inspect the front of her body, seeing more of the same, but when she saw her neck, she froze and went over her memories; the men had bonded with her. Her body ran cold as she brought a hand that shook up to touch them, remembering that they had bitten her at the beginning of her heat.

“No…”

“Anna,” Steve said from just outside the bathroom door, his voice filled with concern.

“What were you thinking?” she snapped. She pulled on clothes without having showered, wanting her own room at this point, and stormed from the bathroom, past Steve who tried to catch her arm.

Bucky entered the room, wiping sweat from his forehead, and froze as he felt the tension, staring between the two. “What happened?”

“You bonded with me,” she replied. “Why?”

Staring at her in surprise, Bucky frowned. “Because you were always meant to be ours, Anna.”

“But I can’t give you…” She paused as tears cut off her words, forced her to clear her throat. “You deserve a family, you both do. That’s a life I can’t give you.”

Steve finally realized why she was so upset, and he stepped closer, drew her angry, heartbroken attention to him. “Anna, with the lives we lead, it’s not all that practical,” he replied softly.

Before he could say any more, the emergency alarm sounded. It drew a growl from Steve’s chest. “As I was saying,” he muttered, even as he watched AJ shiver and hug herself at the blaring alarm. “Jarvis, situation?”

“Terrorist attack, Captain Rogers. Your attention is needed.”

AJ had turned away from the men, wiping at the tears on her face, and Bucky nodded to his best friend. “I’ll stay, you go,” he assured.

Steve let out a harsh sigh and approached Anna cautiously. “Please don’t be upset; I thought it’s what you wanted too, Anna. Or I never would have bonded with you without your permission,” he murmured.

She nodded and he turned to go, but she couldn’t let him leave without saying, “Please be careful.”

He paused at the door with a grin and nodded. “I promise.”

AJ glanced at Bucky once the door was closed and cleared her throat. “I need to shower, and if you went for a run, I know you’ll want one too,” she said softly. “I’ll go to my room, and that way I can get some clean clothes.”

“Okay,” he agreed easily. He hated seeing her upset, but was glad the alarm had finally shut off; he could tell the sound had made her uneasy. He knew what it reminded her of, and thought of having a word with Stark about changing the tone. “I’ll be in the communal kitchen when I’m done.”

Letting out a long sigh, she nodded and rubbed her hands over her arms. AJ stared at him for a minute longer, then left without another word. The omega side of her, now brought completely to the forefront, was pleased Steve and Bucky had bonded with her, though she didn’t even know two alphas could even accomplish that. But her logical side, which tended to overthink things, knew she was cheating them both of a life they deserved.

That idea continued to play in her mind as she showered and dressed, staring at herself in the mirror as she thought about how selfish she was being at wanting to keep them for herself. “Jarvis, did the entire team go on the mission?”

“Dr. Banner remained in the lab; he was performing an experiment, and as the mission required stealth, he decided it best not to go.”

Nodding, AJ made her way there. She leaned in the doorway, wrapped in a large sweater, and watched Bruce as he worked silently for several minutes. When his head rose after a few minutes and he turned, she smiled slightly at him. “Hey.”

“AJ, is everything all right?”

“My heat is over, I just thought… I thought I should probably be checked over,” AJ replied with a shrug.

He stood and nodded thoughtfully. “Are you alright having scans run?” Bruce watched her let out a deep breath, and he assured, “You don’t have to.”

“No, it’s all right; it’s what has to be done, and I know that,” she said with a nod, moving towards to the exam table.

“Jarvis, can you run the scans for me,” Bruce instructed, watching the omega closely for signs of panic. She was handling it better than he expected, but as soon as the scans were done, he said, “Okay, get up and walk around, AJ.”

She did, giving him a grateful smile, and said, “I should also show you...these,” she said, pulling the sweater aside so he could see the bites on either side of her neck.

Bruce pulled on gloves and approached slowly, asking, “May I?” When she nodded, he touched each bite gently, noted they were already starting to scar. “The bonds have taken well, AJ, I don’t expect any problems with them.” He watched her look off to the side and studied her closely. “Is everything all right?”

AJ let out a sigh and pulled up the scans he had just taken. She studied them while she spoke, not wanting to face him. “The heat was...intense,” she admitted. “Of course, since it was my first in over seventy-years I shouldn’t be surprised. I didn’t even know they had bitten me until an hour ago. I’m not sure what to think of it.”

“They forced you?” Bruce asked, his voice carefully neutral.

“No, not at all. I didn’t really realize until after because of the heat. I just... I feel guilty,” she whispered with a grimace. “Because I want to keep them. But how can I do that to them?”

Frowning, Bruce sat down and studied her. “AJ, I don’t understand. They chose you. And I’ve watched the three of you together,” he said gently. “You just...fit.”

“But they’re giving up so much that they shouldn’t have to, Bruce,” she said harshly. Running her hands through her hair, she closed her eyes and studied the scans again. “From what I can remember from the last time I was in nursing, everything looks good?”

He looked over the graphics and nodded. “Yes, you look fine,” Bruce agreed. “Get some water, food, and sleep, though; from what I can see here, you need all three. Come for another set of scans in another few days, just so I can make sure you’re back on track, okay?”

“Will do, Doc,” she agreed.

Bruce watched start to leave, and just before she was out the door, said, “AJ?” She turned, and he let out a long sigh. “I don’t want to interfere, I really don’t. But, take a few deep breaths, and just try letting things run their course, okay? Those men care for you, and would do anything for you.”

She nodded but continued on her way. AJ wasn’t ready to face Bucky yet, and the sound of the alarm still echoed in the back of her mind, making the skin at the back of her neck crawl. She made her way to Tony’s workshop knowing it would be empty and walked straight to the main screens.

“Jarvis, bring up the last recording of Zola,” she said hoarsely.

“AJ, you’ve advised me to warn you against that,” the AI replied.

She nodded, swallowing hard. “I know,” she agreed with a snort, remembering back to when she had spoken to Jarvis about stopping her from watching it repeatedly at the Tower when she first arrived. “I know I did. How long until the team gets back?”

“The situation is being quickly handled, and they should be back in the next two hours.”

“Okay,” she replied. “Look. Jarvis, right now, I need to watch that bastard die. Please.”

There was a pause, and the main screen flared to life, the older recording in black and white of a hospital bed. The doctor lay in it, his body stiff with pain as IVs ran into both arms. His voice made AJ cringe and hug herself, even if the agony in it gave her some satisfaction.

“Please,” Zola begged. “Please, you must help me.”

Peggy stood at the end of the bed and stared at him impassively. “The doctors say there’s little they can do, Dr. Zola; your kidneys have damage, and your liver is in failure.”

“My program,” he reminded her. “To preserve my mind.”

Howard Stark walked into frame and laughed. “You mean to try and continue your work as Hydra? Yeah, we caught on to that. Sorry, old boy, that’s not going to work. Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out? Hydra dies with you, no more of that two heads nonsense.”

“You cannot let me die like this!”

“Oh, I think you’ll find we can,” Peggy assured, leaning in closer. “And, if you’d been paying attention, Doctor, I think you would have figured it out. We might have even had a hand in it all of this. You’ve reached the end of your usefulness, and your services are no longer needed.”

AJ watched as Zola sputtered, realization sinking in that he had been killed, and the man began to scream at them. Howard and Peggy walked out of the room as he thrashed, tried to get out of the bed and fell to the floor, ripping the IVs from his arms. Zola began to cough blood as he yelled how important he was, that they needed him, and AJ shivered.

“Stop playback,” Bucky said softly. He had never known what had happened to the man who had tortured him, and knowing now, he felt a little better. When AJ hadn’t arrived in the common room, he had asked the AI where she was and sought her out. Showing up just as the recording started, he had the chance to see it all. Bucky watched her wipe at her face before she turned, unable to look him in the eye, and he asked, “So, Peg and Howard killed him?”

“I helped,” AJ replied with a smile. She glanced up hesitantly and noticed his surprised expression, shrugging. “Peggy came up with the idea of poisoning his food, I suggested poisoned mushrooms, since he… He loved mushroom soup.” She shuddered, running her hands over her arms to warm herself. “The most deadly are in Europe, so I went for a trip while he worked, and came back with two of the best for them to use. I wanted to make sure the job was done properly.”

Bucky approached her slowly and pulled her in for a hug, felt how cold she was and ran his hands over her back. “I’m not sorry you did it.”

Burying her face into his chest, she shook her head. “Neither am I,” she agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

“Let’s go get some sun?” Bucky suggested, burying his face into her hair and kissing the top of her head. When AJ nodded, he kept an arm wrapped around her and led her outside and across the grass towards the lake. In between stands of trees, the sun shone down brightly, and Bucky released her so he could sit; his back to the sun and his legs out in front of him.

AJ stared at him for a moment then laid out on the grass, resting her head on his thigh; her face shielded from the sun by his body. His closest arm wrapped over her stomach, and she reached up to his left shoulder to trace over his t-shirt gently. “Does it still hurt?” she asked softly, picturing the scars underneath the material.

“Not like the old one,” he replied with a grin. He brought the metal hand up to stroke her hair and stared down at her. “The Wakandans managed to do remarkable work. I have a lot of sensation; it’s wired into my nerves.”

“Yeah, Shuri’s amazing,” AJ replied with a nod. She watched a frown form on his face and she shrugged. “I’ve travelled a lot, and I was after Klaue for various crimes for SHIELD - unofficially, of course - around the same time, he had stolen the vibranium from the Wakandans. I ran into T’Challa’s father. In the middle of the fight, I was hurt… It was a wound that would have killed him, but I healed from it.” She shrugged. “Klaue got away, but T’Chakka was grateful and curious. He took me back to Wakanda and we had a lot of long discussions once he realized I didn’t do well in laboratories.”

“How much of their stuff did you break?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“Enough,” she replied with a chuckle.

The pair settled into a comfortable silence, and he traced the scars on her arms thoughtfully. But his mind ran over her words and he realized something. “You said after Zola gave you the serum, that your cells started to regenerate quickly, that you don’t scar since then,” Bucky said quietly, thinking as he spoke. Realization suddenly dawned on him in horror.

“Yes,” she agreed, knowing where he was going.

“That means all of your scars…”

Bucky’s voice died off, and AJ couldn’t meet his eyes so she turned to stare out over the water. “It means all the scars are from before he gave me the serum,” she agreed. She pushed to sit up when she felt his body stiffen under her cheek and hugged her knees to her chest. “He was a sadistic bastard, you know that. He liked to hear us scream. He’d sometimes use local freezing as he carved, but…”

Bucky wrapped himself around her body in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He pictured the scars that covered her entire body and couldn’t imagine the pain she had endured at the man’s hands. Tamping down on his rage, Bucky let out a long breath and focussed on the amazing woman in his arms, in awe of the strength she possessed. “Shhh,” he soothed. “You killed him. He can’t hurt you, me, or anyone else ever again, Anna.”

She nodded and sank back into the warmth of his body, glancing up as she heard the quinjet approaching, earlier than expected. AJ closed her eyes and stayed where she was, enjoying the comfort the alpha gave her.

Footsteps approaching drew Bucky’s attention, and he nodded at Steve but was surprised to see the Wakandan king a few steps behind. “I think someone came to see you, Anna,” he said softly. “If you don’t feel up to it right now, I can tell them to wait.”

She unwrapped herself from his arms and looked up, smiling at the well-dressed alpha in shock. “T’Challa? What are you doing here?” AJ asked Bucky stood and helped her to her feet.

“I arrived in time to help Captain Rogers and the others finish handling the situation, and noticed a familiar scent on his skin,” he replied, grinning as she came to give him a hug. T’Challa heard the low growls of the alphas behind her and looked down to see her bonding bites on her neck. “I believe you may be upsetting them, AJ.”

Drawing back, she looked at the men and flushed. “I…”

“It’s all right,” Steve assured. “We’re all still trying to adjust to the new situation. And I didn’t realize you two knew one another until T’Challa mentioned it.”

“There’s still a lot of my past you don’t know,” AJ agreed, moving back closer to Bucky. “The Wakandans have been very kind to me.”

“AJ saved my father’s life,” T’Challa explained. “He brought her back to Wakanda with the thought of healing her; she healed herself. And nearly destroyed the lab in a panic when she awoke.”

“And they realized then, I wasn’t what I appeared,” AJ continued, fidgeting at the memory. “As you found out when I’m in a panic, my scent reverts to omega. King T’Chakka allowed me to stay, and I spent time learning about their people, and them of me.”

“Since then, AJ has had the freedom to return to Wakanda whenever she wished,” T’Challa explained. “And speaking of, Shuri has been asking when you will return; she misses you. She may, in fact, be rather upset with me when she learns I was here and saw you without her.”

“I miss her too,” she admitted with a laugh. “And there’s...a lot that’s changed now that I have to fill her in on.” AJ’s gaze strayed to Steve and Bucky who were watching her and the king.

Steve smiled when she caught his gaze and held out his hand. When she took it, he pulled her knuckles up and kissed them gently. “We can go visit if you want,” he offered. “Or, you can go on your own.”

She stared at him with wide eyes. “You’d be okay with that?”

Bucky sighed and shook his head at her. “Anna, you’re still your own person; our bonding with you doesn’t change that,” he reminded her. “Do we want to go with you? Of course,” he said gently. “But that doesn’t mean we don’t trust you enough to go on your own.”

AJ stared between the men and let out a long sigh, turning back to the third alpha standing nearby patiently. “I’m sorry, T’Challa. This is still so new, I don’t know that I really want to leave home just yet.”

He smiled brilliantly at her and nodded. “I understand, completely,” he agreed. “Mr. Stark has invited me to stay for dinner, then I plan to head home. Okoye would enjoy seeing you for the meal before we go.”

“I will definitely be joining you for that.”

T’Challa nodded at the men and wandered back across the grounds as Steve pressed a kiss to AJ’s forehead. “You’re sure, Anna?” he asked gently.

“I’m sure,” she agreed. “There’s still so much going on. Wakanda isn’t going anywhere.”


	10. Chapter 10

Steve pulled her in for a hug and looked at Bucky, who was frowning slightly at AJ in concern. Steve stroked her hair, his other hand wrapped around her waist while her arms rested on his chest, as he looked down at her face. “Things looked serious when T’Challa and I approached,” he said softly. “Are you all right, Anna?”

She stayed silent for a few minutes, then muttered, “You smell like smoke,” but didn’t move from where she was curled against him.

Steve stared at Bucky and they almost silently communicated, and he let out a silent sigh. “There was a car fire, my uniform probably absorbed some of the smell. My hair too, I should go for a shower,” he agreed, letting her change the subject. AJ nodded against him but still hadn’t moved, which made Steve smile. “Want to join me, Anna?” She glanced up, then over at Bucky, but Steve ran his fingers through her hair and shook his head. “Just us, if you want.”

AJ nodded and let out a squeak as he scooped her up in his arms and walked slowly back to his room. He held her all the way to his bathroom before setting her down on her feet, his hands reaching up to cup her face, thumbs stroking over her cheeks. AJ’s hands reached out to start slowly removing his suit, letting it fall to the floor.

Steve let her move his body as she wanted, grinning down at her, and bending when she rose on tiptoe to kiss him. His hands worked to remove her clothes and he reached back onto the counter to grab one of her hair ties that had been left at some point. He handed it to her and said, “Unless you want your hair wet… I’ll get the water temperature comfortable.”

AJ pulled her hair into a braid, then rolled it into a bun, her eyes on the long line of his hip as he leaned into the shower to adjust the water. A shivery sigh fell from her lips which caught his attention, and she averted her eyes as he turned to catch her staring.

“It all belongs to you, Anna,” Steve assured. He bent to lift her around her waist, carrying her into the water’s spray, grinning as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve leaned back and wet his hair, then handed her his shampoo. “Want to wash it for me?”

AJ squeezed some of the gel onto her hand then gave him back the bottle before she began to lather his hair. Her face was even with his, where her legs held him around her waist and his arm supported her, and she studied his eyes while the steam filled with the fresh scents of mint and eucalyptus. “Lean back,” she said softly, her words nearly lost in the roar of the water. She rinsed the shampoo from his hair, running her hands through the locks to make certain it was all gone before she pulled his head back up and kissed him gently.

Steve reached back and grabbed the body wash, gently rubbing along her skin, cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples. AJ deepened their kiss, her hands gripping at his hair, while Steve ran his hands between her legs to stroke her teasingly. Drawing away from her mouth, he grinned and said, “Help me finish washing up, and we’ll get out of here and finish this.”

AJ nodded and released her legs to slide to the floor, brushing against his erection which rested against his stomach. She took the body wash from his hand and began cleaning his skin, ridding it of the lingering stench of smoke, her nose lingering just above his chest, grazing her teeth on him.

Growling, Steve turned off the water and reached out to grab a towel. He wrapped her in it, then quickly wiped the excess water off himself. He pulled her back into his arms where she jumped up to hug her legs around his waist again, earning a chuckle from him as Steve walked back into his bedroom and onto his bed on his knees.

AJ expected to be placed onto her back, but he sat at the head of his bed and settled her in his lap. The towel was still wrapped under her arms and she laid forward against his chest, staring up at him. “What’s the game, alpha?” she whispered to him.

“No games,” he promised, shaking his head. “You’re in control, Anna.” Steve watched her sit back, take off the towel and toss it aside, her hands continuing up to release her hair from its braid. He took in the vision she made and slowly ran his hands up her ribs as she rose on her knees and hovered over him.

Reaching down with one hand, she guided him as she slowly lowered herself, panting as he filled her completely. AJ felt his hands still her hips, holding her, and she looked down to see a concerned look on his face. “I’m okay,” she assured softly. “You just feel… It’s intense from this angle.”

Steve sat up, felt her tighten around him in response, and he kissed along her neck while she caught her breath. “Nice and slow, Anna.”

She nodded and urged him to lean back on the headboard as she braced her hands on his stomach and started to move. AJ arched her back and moaned as she rotated her hips. Leaning forward, she began to ride him, slowly at first until she got into a rhythm.

He watched her with hooded eyes while Steve fought to let her keep control. He wanted to take over thrusting, but watching her breasts bounce in front of him made him groan and he leaned forward to take one in his mouth.

AJ wrapped one hand around the back of his head and pulled his lips up to meet his. The change of angle made her clench and groan, bracing her other hand on his shoulder for leverage as she moved faster.

Steve planted his feet on the bed and started slowly thrusting up to meet her, just enough so she wasn’t doing all the work, and he smiled into her mouth when she growled in approval. Her mouth broke away and she started panting in his ear, Steve used the opportunity to nuzzle down to his bonding mark to nip at it, feeling her clench around him. “Are you close, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she cried out, pushing back harder to meet his body.

“Tell me what you need, Anna,” he urged.

She nipped his earlobe and pressed their cheeks together. “Knot me,” AJ breathed. “Or touch me. Either, I don’t care; just make me come.”

Steve nodded and reached between their bodies and stroked her clit quickly, feeling her body grip his tightly as she cried out his name. He continued thrusting up a few more times until he reached his own orgasm without knotting her. Pulling from between her legs, Steve slid down the bed and settled on his back, kept her hugged to his chest as he pulled a blanket over them and stroked her hair. “Are you all right?” he asked softly.

“I’m wonderful,” she replied with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Kissing the top of her head, Steve still marvelled over her pale hair and ran his fingers through it; he remembered when it was as black as ink. “When did you start dyeing your hair,” he asked, pushing off what he really wanted to know; what had been happening when he had arrived back at the compound.

“It actually started changing on its own when I was held captive,” she replied, drawing along Steve’s chest absently. “I think it was probably the stress making it lighten… Can’t imagine  _ why _ .” Her voice was light, but underneath that was sadness. AJ cleared her throat and buried further into his warmth. “He actually shaved my head. When it started growing back in, it was mostly white. I’ve dyed it a few different colours over the decades, but this actually seems to be my new natural colour; it’s never been black again.”

Steve held himself still as he listened to her talk, willed himself not to react; he knew she was trying so hard to try and make light of a difficult situation. But the more he learned, the more he wanted to hold her and never let her go. “It suits you,” he said softly, stroking her cheek. “You look beautiful no matter what, but the black made you seem so pale.”

“Ah, I just wanted you not to feel so alone,” she teased, looking up at him. “That way, we were both super pale.”

He grinned and kissed her, watched her blink tiredly. “Take a nap, Anna,” he urged. “I’m just going to make a sandwich.”

“Stay with me? Until I fall asleep?” she asked quietly.

“Of course I will,” he agreed easily. Steve watched as she curled into his side, pillowing her head onto his bicep, and he turned to face her. Stroking her hair, he watched as she slowly drifted off. He could tell she had struggled over the course of the day with her past, and it bothered him that he could do nothing other than hold her to comfort her.

Once he was certain she was fully asleep, Steve slipped from the bed and tucked the covers around her. He could see his comm unit on the table where he left it; it was blinking steadily. Putting it in his ear, he moved to the kitchen and spoke softly. “Bucky?”

“How is she?” the other alpha asked, having been waiting.

“Asleep. What happened today?”

Bucky explained what he had learned about AJ’s past, and how she had been involved with Zola’s death. Steve listened tensely, his eyes on the bedroom. Once Barnes was finished, Rogers added in what AJ had told him about her hair; smaller details falling into place. Both men sighed heavily.  Rubbing his hands over his face, Steve growled lowly. “I’ll get back to her, and we’ll see you soon for dinner.”

Taking the comm out of his ear, Steve let out a deep breath and wandered back to the bedroom. He frowned when he noticed AJ had curled into a ball, facing away from him. He slipped under the covers and pressed himself against her back, smiled as she turned over sleepily to hug him tightly.

“How long was I out?” she murmured.

“About half an hour,” he replied softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he held her.

“And how’s Bucky?” she asked, looking up at him. She felt him freeze underneath her cheek and glanced up at him with a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry, Anna…”

Shaking her head, she reached up with one hand to press against his lips. “It’s okay, Steve,” AJ assured. “You two talking means I don’t have to tell the stories more than once.”

He let out a relieved sigh, the tension leaving his body. “I was worried you’d be upset.”

“We’re still trying to figure everything out, I know that,” AJ said softly. “And it’s weird because we’re in a completely unique situation; I’ve never heard of an omega being claimed by two alphas.”

“Neither have I,” Steve agreed. “But Bucky and I have always wanted you. Did you never find it odd he was around every time you were due to come off your meds during the war?” Her eyes widened and she looked at him, pushing to sit up. Steve grinned as she hugged the sheet to her chest and shook her head while she stared at him. “Bucky always needed some sort of...medical attention, every six months, Anna. Stitches, a minor head injury, something. He wasn’t going to share you with anyone else. And I didn’t feel comfortable signing up.”

She thought back and realized that it had always been Barnes who was there during her heats with the army, and her head swam. “He would purposely get hurt?” she whispered, horrified at the thought.

Steve sat up and stroked her arm. “Not really, but it wasn’t hard to get injured; you remember what the war was like,” he replied. “And he did look when you went missing. It’s how his unit was captured.”

“What?! Why… Why wouldn’t he tell me that?” AJ asked softly in horror.

“He doesn’t want you to feel guilty,” Steve replied. “And it’s not your fault. We never found you, but we did go looking for omegas; it was just never official because it couldn’t be, Anna.” He stroked her cheek and brought her eyes up to meet his. “You know he and I respect the hell out of what you did, what all of you did. The army might have been okay leaving you behind, but we weren’t.”

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and nodded. “Thank you,” she whispered. AJ let him comfort her for a few moments, then drew back and sighed. “I’m sure Tony is planning something big for dinner, so I should go to my room and clean up, change,” she said finally.

Steve nodded and let her go. “You could start keeping things here if you want,” he told her. “Still keep your room, but that way you don’t always have to go back there if you need things.”

“Good idea. We’ll start looking at things to sort out.” She went to the bathroom to get her clothes and went back to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

AJ showered and stood staring into her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She knew Tony would likely have them out on the balcony; the weather was beautiful. She chose a pair of well-worn jeans, not caring that they were starting to have holes in the knees and let out a sigh as she stared at her shirts. A brightly coloured, short-sleeved sheer button-up kept drawing her gaze, but AJ sighed; it would bare her back and abdomen. Deciding that she still wanted to wear it, she pulled on a white tank-top on first to hide the worst of the scars.

Making her way out onto the balcony, AJ noticed that Stark had lit the barbecues, and could see him, Clint, and T’Challa deep in some kind of discussion as Tony marinated the various meats. Natasha, Steve, and Bruce were nowhere in sight, while Bucky leaned against the balcony with a beer, his eyes on her while he spoke with Okoye.

Okoye noticed her and the guard smiled as AJ approached. Bucky reached out and wrapped an arm around her in greeting, kissing the side of her head briefly. “I’ll let you two catch up,” he said softly, offering AJ his glass before he left the women with a grin.

She gave him a grateful look before turning to the amused stare of the woman before her, and AJ frowned. “What?”

“It’s nice to see you happy, AJ,” Okoye replied, her voice gentle. When the blonde blushed, the Wakandan chuckled. “They are good men, and they seem to be treating you well.”

“They are,” AJ assured. She almost felt Steve come out onto the patio and glanced his way with a small smile, then turned back to the woman in front of her. “It’s just… It’s all so new. We’re trying to figure each other out. My past is just…”

“Complicated,” Okoye said knowingly. “You know, the wolf hasn’t taken his eyes off of you since he left us?”

AJ frowned at her quizzically. “Wolf?”

Laughing, Okoye nodded. “He was called the White Wolf by my people as he was healing,” she explained. “But, it does not change my point. You are his focus. The same with the Captain, since he came outside. Both men are in conversation with others, but you are the heart of their attention at all times.”

AJ flushed and turned to see what the other woman was saying was true; the men, _her_ men, were staring at her with warm, possessive expressions. “Steve said I could go visit Wakanda without them if I wanted,” AJ said softly. “That they’d, of course, want to join me, but that they trusted I’d be safe to go without them.”

“And yet part of you fears them,” Okoye said knowingly, studying the blonde closely. When AJ nodded, the guard reached out to touch her arm. “Each man has his own scars and dark past; yours will not scare them away.”

“Okay, folks, come and pick what you’d like!” Tony announced.

AJ grinned at the other woman and they walked over to the barbecues to see steaks, sausages, burgers, chicken breasts, and eggplant that had all been grilled. Various salads and sides were all laid out on a buffet table, and AJ stared at all the food shaking her head. “How big of an army were you expecting, Tony?”

“Never know who wants what,” he replied with a shrug. “This way, we’ll have leftovers tomorrow for breakfast.”

“And lunch, and dinner,” Clint quipped with a roll of his eyes.

The sound of a jet landing drew everyone’s attention, and Okoye turned to T’Challa. “I told you,” she said with a smile.

“Jarvis?” Tony said as the group moved to the glass edge of the balcony.

“It’s the Wakandan jet returning, Sir,” she replied.

“It is my sister,” T’Challa said with a smile.

The group went back to serving themselves and it took only moments before Shuri arrived, rushing straight to AJ and drawing her in for a large hug. T’Challa watched and shook his head. “Are you going to say hello to your brother?” he asked teasingly.

“The one who couldn’t tell me he was coming here?” Shuri replied mockingly as she turned. She grinned and shook her head at him. “Did you really think I wasn’t going to join you?”

“I knew you would,” he replied. “Get some food, you must be hungry.”

The group spread out among the outdoor seating, chatting casually, but AJ watched as Shuri kept staring at her. AJ sat between her alphas, and once she was done eating, she said, “I think I need to see what’s it is before she bursts.”

They chuckled and pressed kisses to her cheeks before AJ motioned to the younger woman to join her. Once they were a little away from the others, AJ said, “Okay, what’s going on?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to come back to visit, but you’ve been staying away,” the Princess replied. “It hasn’t been a problem, but T’Challa messaged me, and I can see the bonding bites. Both of them?”

“Apparently,” AJ replied with a smile. “We always knew I was different.”

Shuri laughed and nodded. “I’ve been working on something for you,” she explained. “And it could be relevant now.”

“For me?” The blonde frowned at her and shook her head. “What have you been working on?”

“A way for you to have children,” Shuri replied softly.

AJ stared and felt the blood start to rush through her ears as her mind tried to process. “I can’t,” she whispered hoarsely. “I only have one ovary. Zola took everything else.”

“With your regenerative abilities, I ran a scan the last time you visited; your eggs are still viable,” Shuri explained gently. “It would have to be through insemination, but I’ve managed to create an artificial womb that could be implanted. If you want to carry their children, AJ, I can make that happen for you.”

She felt light-headed at the idea; something she had mourned and thought she had fully dealt with, was being offered to her. AJ felt arms wrapped around her from behind and a warm voice telling her to take a deep breath; she hadn’t realized she’d forgotten to breathe.

Bucky didn’t know what the women had been talking about, but he watched his omega’s face pale. He touched Steve’s arm, but was the closest and reached her in a few long strides to grab her before her knees gave out. The shocked look on her face concerned him. “Anna,” he said softly, his voice a low rumble in her ear, “Breathe for me, doll.”

“Right, breathe,” she agreed. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, resting her head back on his shoulder while she focussed, taking in his comforting scent. Steve joined them, she smelled him before he took her hand, and she let out a shaky breath.

Opening her eyes, she found everyone staring at her in concern, and AJ blushed, turning her face away in embarrassment. “Sorry,” she whispered.

“No, AJ, I apologize,” Shuri said gently. “I should have approached this differently; I let my excitement get the better of me.”

“It’s all right,” AJ replied. “I can understand why.” She let out a long breath and squeezed Steve’s hand, hugged Bucky’s arm around her waist tighter.

“Want to go for a walk, doll?” Bucky asked gently. When she nodded, Steve excused them gently, and after AJ said quiet goodbyes to the Wakandans, the trio made their way out into the trees around the buildings to get some space from the group.

AJ explained quietly what Shuri had offered, her voice soft, and she stared at the men hesitantly. “I made my peace decades ago with this, and now…”

“It’s okay,” Steve assured when he could see her getting upset. “Sweetheart, we bonded with you because we wanted you. Just you.”

“If you to take Shuri up on her offer later, we’ll support that,” Bucky agreed. “But we won’t make that decision for you. And if it’s too much, then that’s okay.”

“You call the shots,” Steve added.

AJ laughed at that idea of having the two Super Soldiers at her beck and call, and pulled them each in to hug her; one to the front of her body, the other behind. “How are we going to work this out?”

“Work out what, Anna?” Bucky asked as he drew back.

“Living arrangements, for one,” she said with a sigh. “Sleeping arrangements for another.”

Steve pulled back and cupped her cheek. “I was talking to Tony, and he was going to tell you after dinner, but when you went into heat, he started working on part of the compound on making an area for the three of us,” he revealed.

AJ narrowed her eyes. “What, he figured we’d end up together?”

“He’d been watching us close enough that he made some assumptions,” Bucky agreed. “It’s three bedrooms, so we can each have our own space; but the master room, yours, will be big enough for all of us to share if you want.”

“You can have your alone time,” Steve assured. “You don’t need to have us around all the time, if you don’t want, Anna. You might not always want to share us, and that’s okay; you can have either of alone, you just have to tell us. We won't be jealous.”

AJ shook her head at the pair in wonderment. “I shouldn’t be this lucky,” she muttered.

Bucky molded himself against her back and rumbled gently. “We’re the ones who are lucky, Anna. We found you again,” he murmured.

“And we’re not letting you go,” Steve agreed with a smile.

  


END


End file.
